Año Nuevo
by Love'sLike
Summary: Porque todos quieren terminar el año bien y en compañia de los seres queridos. Regalo para Kana-asuki. Feliz año nuevo!


**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**Espero y todos sus propositos se cumplan y sean muy felices ;D**

**Parejas: USUK, Franada y Rochu**

**Advertencias: Muy cursis D: o algo asi**

**Kana-asuki, espero y lo disfrutes**

* * *

><p><strong>Año Nuevo<strong>

**Franada**

Diciembre. Mes de festejos, villancicos y fiestas en compañía de tus familiares y seres queridos. Lástima que él nunca lo celebraba en compañía.

El representante de Canadá estaba en su casa, esperando que llegaran las doce campanadas para así empezar a comer las doce uvas que tenía ya preparadas en su copa en compañía de Kumajiro. Ese año también estaba esperando el año solo, pues su hermano estaba con Inglaterra celebrando en el país británico. Y es que desde que esos dos estaban juntos eran casi inseparables.

Por eso es que ha estado pasando los días festivos solo en su casa, pues Cuba ha estado ocupado y esa noche tenía una salida con los países de Latinoamérica; y aunque lo invitaron, realmente no tenía ganas de pasar las fiestas fuera de su casa.

El rubio dio un sorbo a su copa con vino y después vio su reloj para darse cuenta que estaban a punto de sonar las campanadas. Medio atragantándose, corrió a la cocina por la copa con las 12 uvas para hacer la tradición de la que alguna vez le hablaron y poder pedir un deseo por cada uva.

Puso la copa en la mesa y espero paciente a que empezaran a sonar con la primera uva cerca de su boca para así no perder el primer deseo. Y la primera campanada sonó.

Apresuradamente, puso la uva en su boca mientras pensaba en sus deseos:

"_Que ya no me confundan con mi hermano" _fue su primer deseo. Cuando sonó la segunda campanada metió la siguiente uva en su boca y pensó en su siguiente deseo: _"Que ya no me golpeen por culpa de mi hermano", _"_que me recuerden", "que me noten", "que no se sienten sobre mi porque no se dan cuenta de mi presencia"_.

Cada vez metía más uvas a su boca cuando aun no acababa las anteriores, pues las campanadas sonaban más rápido de lo que pensó y no quería que ninguno de sus deseos se le olvidaran o se pasaran.

"_Que Kumakishi recuerde mi nombre" _pensaba metiendo mas uvas a su boca; _"que no me traten como un niño, "que se den cuenta que he crecido". "Que se dé cuenta de que existo". "Que me mire". "Que Francis este conmigo…"_

No pudo meter la última uva a su boca pues alguien tocaba su puerta. Rápidamente, comió la uva mientras pensaba en su último deseo y corría a abrir la puerta entre los sonidos de la última campanada y los sonidos de voces animadas en las calles de su país.

– ¡Ya voy! – exclamó con algo de dificultad por las uvas que aun seguían en su boca y no podía tragar. Al momento de abrir la puerta, ver esa cara conocida lo dejo sin habla.

– _Bonne année, mon petite Canadá _– lo saludo Francia desde el marco de la puerta, con un ramo de flores en una mano y una botella de vino en la otra.

Cuando Canadá se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya había saltado a los brazos del francés, quien le correspondía con la misma urgencia que ponía él.

"_Que Francia me ame…"_

**Rochu**

Las noches en Moscú siempre habían sido frías, y de eso Ivan estaba del todo seguro.

Era 31 de diciembre, el ultimo día del año y el estaba apoyado contra la ventana viendo como la nieve caía sobre la calle de la capital de su país.

A pesar de haber pasado toda su existencia rodeado de nieve, a él no le gustaba. De hecho, se podría decir que la odiaba.

Tal vez tenía ese sentimiento por siempre haber estado en su compañía, o tal vez porque le hacía recordar el frio que reinaba en su corazón y que nunca desaparecía. Realmente no sabía el por qué, pero eso no hacía que le gustara mas.

– ¿No es hermosa-aru? – la voz de Yao lo saco de sus pensamientos para después sentir los delgados brazos del chino rodeando su cuello. Recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su amante mientras seguía sin despegar los ojos de la ventana.

– ¿Qué es hermoso Yao? A demás de ti-da – le dijo acariciando uno de sus brazos, haciendo que China soltara una risa oculta en un bufido.

– Hablo de la nieve-aru – Ivan lo volteo a ver ligeramente confundido.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? ¿Da? – pregunto sin apartar su vista de los ojos marrones de Yao que observaban la nieve caer.

– Porque se parece a ti-aru –contesto volteándolo a ver y recibiendo una mirada de confusión que lo invitó a seguir hablando –. La nieve es como tu-aru. Puede ser muy engañosa, pues unas veces puede dar una apariencia inofensiva-aru, como cuando los niños juegan con ella después de una nevada; Aunque también pueden ser la causa de una tragedia-aru. Por ejemplo, todas esas personas que han muerto en avalanchas o congeladas después de haberse perdido en una tormenta sin nada que pudiera resguardarlos. Es impenetrable y muy resistente-aru, casi nadie puede pasar a través de ella una vez que esta muy alta. Pero una vez que lograste escarbar entre metros de nievearu-, o se logra derretir, puedes encontrar una pequeña flor que sobrevivió a todo ese frio y a esas tormentas-aru. Por eso creo que se parecen-aru; porque aunque siempre tienes esa sonrisa que pone un muro frente a todo el mundo y tú, dentro de todas esas capas que te pones-aru, tienes un corazón que sigue latiendo y pide por amor. Justo como esa flor-aru – termino de decir con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y dirigiéndole una mirada igual de dulce al ruso, quien lo miraba con asombro.

–… ¿Yao ama la nieve? – pregunto después de un momento de silencio entre los dos. Casi al instante, China rozo sus labios contras los de Rusia.

– Como no tienes una idea-aru – dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

**USUK**

Estados Unidos e Inglaterra tienen gustos muy distintos. Uno es grande y musculoso, el otro es solo dos centímetros más bajo, y más esbelto. Uno ama hacer escándalo, otro ama el silencio y la quietud. Uno ama la tecnología y lo prefiere lo más moderno, el otro prefiere hacer las cosas a la antigua.

Alfred y Arthur tienen muchos gustos diferentes y pocos en común, pero tal vez eso es lo que los hace tan cercanos y amarse tanto.

Era el ultimo día del año, y decidieron pasarla juntos en casa del inglés. Para no tener problemas con la comida, la pidieron a un restaurant que ambos disfrutaran. La cena había acabado con pocos comentarios sarcásticos del mayor y ofensivos del menor, y en ese momento se estaban comiendo en el sillón.

Las expertas manos del británico recorrían la espalda americana, mientras que este a su vez paseaba sus manos por los muslos ingleses. Las velas que habían puesto de ambientación estaban por consumirse, la música que habían puesto para amenizar el lugar ya se había acabado, y la botella de champagne estaba a medias junto con dos copas llenas que apenas si habían sido tocadas.

Realmente, ninguno de los dos espero terminar así, pero realmente no se quejaban. Ninguno de los dos quería volver a separarse del otro por nada, y darían lo que fuera por poder detener el tiempo en situaciones como esas, cuando se demostraban su cariño mediante gestos, dulces palabras, miradas, sonrisas…

Las doce campanadas empezaron a sonar, dándoles a entender a ambos que el momento de la cuenta regresiva estaba por empezar, por lo que se pararon del sillón y caminaron hacia la ventana que dejaba ver al gran Big Ben dar los últimos segundos antes de que el año se acabara y comenzara otro.

Se tomaron de las manos y, mirándose a los ojos contaron los tres últimos segundos del año juntos, antes de volver a besarse de una manera más lenta y cariñosa, mientras que los fuegos artificiales iluminaban el obscuro cielo londinense.

– I love you – dijo Alfred antes de darle un pequeño beso en la nariz.

– Not more than me – le respondió Arthur para después darle un beso en los labios.


End file.
